


First Meal

by punky_96



Series: A Thousand Lifetimes [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-Post from LJ.COMPLETELY based on Chilly_flame's Illusions and Illuminations. They are posted on AO3--go read and love them.First Meal.  GA.  Callie/Erica.  NC-17.  Based on Chilly_flame’s fics Illusions and Illumination.  This is the final installment of this trio.  Callie awakes after her transformation and is confused.  The Blonde returns with a meal to share.





	First Meal

**_First Meal_**  
  
Callie woke slowly, reluctant to leave her dreams.  She was happily re-united with the Blonde and it was hard to open her eyes to a reality where the Blonde wasn’t even part of her life, let alone not with her.  Callie felt that the world was darker, less vivid, and colder without the Blonde in it.  When she did open her eyes, it was still dark.  Callie blinked her eyes, sure she was imagining it, but after a few blinks she could still see clearly in the darkness.  It was bizarre to wake up one day and suddenly have super vision, but that’s all Callie could think to label it.  Bizarre.  Callie swung her feet around to the floor and surveyed the room, surprised at how many tiny details she noticed.  She couldn’t recall why she had left her clothes where they were or when she had moved her bed slightly crooked in the room.  What had she been looking for behind the bed?  And why didn’t she remember what it was, or whether or not she had found it?  It was alarming, because she had no idea what she would have lost and it was creepy that she couldn’t remember something that would have caused her considerable effort to do.  
  
Sigh.  Peculiar.  Peculiar indeed.  
  
Callie slipped on some panties and a t-shirt distracted by her thoughts.  The living room was slightly disheveled too.  The couch looked like it had actually been moved to the side.  It looked like the armchair had been moved all the way against the wall leaving a space she could dance or lay down and roll around on.  Callie smoothed her t-shirt over her body.  Why had she thought of rolling around on the floor there?  And why did that suddenly make her so hot?  Did increased sight cause her to be hornier?  She didn’t have time to be hornier.  She had to work and pay rent and stuff.  She really couldn’t imagine that she cared all that much.  However, she was sure that she, Callie Torres, did not need to be hornier.  It was unhealthy or something.  She couldn’t remember coming home or moving furniture or a party.  When had she come home?  Why did she go take a nap?  Where was Cristina?  She wanted to talk to her about what was going on.  Her mind was on the Blonde again, but she couldn’t feel sad and it didn’t make sense to her.  It was crazy that her mind was so stuck on the Blonde lately, but at least the sadness had washed away.  
  
The Blonde had invaded her dreams.  How was it possible?  The Blonde was more vivid in her mind now than she had been when she was here.  Callie felt strange thinking about her, but she couldn’t deny the collection of moisture building up between her legs every time she did so.  Callie was glad that she had slipped on some panties.  She smoothed the shirt again and then looked down at it.  It was one of the Blonde’s, but not one Callie remembered her leaving at the apartment.  Where did it come from, if she hadn’t left it here?  This was the shirt that the Blonde had been wearing the morning they had first gone down on each other.  This extra vivid recollection and increased sexual arousal regarding the Blonde must be because of the dreams she had been having lately.  Dreams about the Blonde where she came back for her; they fucked each other senseless; and they finally bit each other before collapsing into a daze.  
  
Callie’s breath caught as she stood in damp panties in the middle of the living room that she shared with Cristina.  The vision stopping her was of herself riding the Blonde’s fingers as she pumped her hips harder and harder against her until finally the Blonde had bit her upper thigh hard enough to draw blood before resuming her fierce actions and Callie could feel her stomach fall again as she remembered letting go in a tidal wave of orgasm as her elbow collapsed under her and she fell to the wood floor next to the coffee table.  The coffee table that had curiously enough also been moved.  Callie sat down after that, acknowledging that if her mind was going to torment her with such vivid reminders of her dreams then she had better sit down to enjoy them before she was taken away to a padded cell somewhere.  Her hand with a mind of its own found its way below the waistline of her panties.  At first touch of her fingertip to the wetness of her opening, Callie let her head fall back over the crooked couch cushion.  The worst, or best, dream memory was of the Blonde using Callie’s favorite sex toy on her while she ate blonde pussy and Callie loved every second of it, even though she had climaxed three times already and the Blonde was relentless.  Callie let her body relive the sensations and loved every goddamned second of it.  
  
Callie knew she was a horny little lady.  She was proud of that fact truth be told, but how had her dreams become 3-D cornucopias of every sexual depravity that she had ever imagined with the Blonde and a few she had not realized that she would even be into.  How had that kind of horny happened to her without her realizing it?  More importantly was it a permanent condition or something that would pass?  Callie couldn’t imagine carrying on her normal daily existence with her mind the way it was.  She would have to have a warning label on her doctor jacket.  
  
Coming down from her high, and back to her senses, Callie wanted to know what time it was.  She couldn’t remember coming home or going to sleep.  It was dark, but when she checked every single clock in the house had been unplugged.  Callie did not remember unplugging anything.  As a last resort, Callie peeked into Cristina’s room, only to find that it was strangely empty and the alarm clock was actually gone.  Scratching her head and scrunching her face up, Callie wandered back out to the couch.  Eventually, Callie remembered her cell phone and turned it on.  
  
The display cued on and Callie looked around the room, as if someone would be there to explain what it said to her.  Callie looked again.  ‘That’s impossible.  I was walking around on Saturday.’  But the screen clearly told her it was Friday afternoon January 16, 2009 and not Saturday January 10, 2009.  Callie turned on the television and checked the digital guide on the cable.  The date matched.  
  
WTF?  
  
How was it possible to lose six days?  She had been on her way home on Saturday January 10 sometime in early evening.  There was no recollection of anything that happened since then.  Although in one of her dreams she had come home to find the Blonde waiting for her.  In the dream, they enjoyed a very passionate reunion.  Something was very, very wrong if it was now Friday January 16.  Callie had lost hours, even a day or two on the rare occasion in the past, but never had a full week gone by.  She began to worry about her job, her patients, and even Cristina.  Callie went back to her room and it definitely was empty and the alarm clock was gone.  
  
Callie ran to the bathroom wanting to vomit.  When she was positioned over the porcelain bowl she found that nothing would come and the urge passed quickly.  Callie turned on the light since the bathroom was dark compared to the rest of the apartment that had enough light to Callie’s eyes.  At first the light blinded Callie and she wondered if Cristina had been too lazy to check the wattage when she changed the bulb.  Callie wondered when she had even needed to change the bulb.  It was all quite peculiar.  Callie sat on the closed toilet seat for a moment.  She didn’t have to pee and yet she had been asleep for a week.  How was that possible?  Callie rested her face in her palms and her cheeks felt perfectly smooth and cool to the touch.  Thinking she was sick, Callie jumped up to check her reflection in the mirror.  Unusual.  
  
Callie had dark circles, purple and pronounced and her skin was so smooth.  Her eyes, typically a caramel swirl of brown, were nearly black, even close up.  She could hardly see the brown ring of her iris.  
  
“What the hell kind of binge was I on?”  
  
Suddenly, Callie heard a noise that sounded like someone picking the lock on the apartment door.  Callie raced toward the frightening noise contrary to instinct, or rather following an instinct that she didn’t understand.  Cristina had a key, but somehow Callie knew this wasn’t Cristina.  As the door opened, Callie suddenly slammed forcefully into the door, slamming it shut with a deafening sound.  She heard someone hit the far wall in the hallway.  The air was knocked out of them in an “oof” sound.  Callie looked through the peephole at her would be intruder.  
  
To her utter shock, the Blonde’s wide eyes stared back at her from across the hallway.  “Ooooh shit.  Oooh fuck.  Oh my god.  What is she doing here?  Why is she breaking into my apartment?”  Callie had her back to the door and was frantically quizzing herself.  
  
“Callie.”  The calm voice summoned her.  “Open the door.”  The tone was friendly, laced with a tone that made Callie want to obey every word, but she was thoroughly afraid of what would be waiting for her when she did turn and open that door to face the Blonde.  
  
Cough cough.  “I’m sick.  You can’t just show up at my door, you know.”  Callie tried valiantly to postpone what she thought was inevitable disaster.  It wasn’t too far from a lie—she was feeling rather sick at the moment.  
  
Callie could hear the Blonde talking to someone and she whipped around to look through the peephole again.  She couldn’t see who was with the Blonde.  “She doesn’t seem to remember anything.  This is awful.  I didn’t think I overdid it, but I guess she was overwhelmed.”  
  
“What?”  Callie said in a whisper somehow knowing that the Blonde would still hear her through the door and on the other side of the hallway.  “What did you say?”  
  
“I’m not explaining in the hallway.  Let us in to explain to you.”  
  
“Us?  Who is that?”  
  
“Someone who would like very much to meet you, dearest.  She’s a friend of Addison’s.  Let us in, won’t you?”  The tone was friendly and Callie was getting more and more curious by the moment.  
  
Dearest.  The Blonde at her front door.  ‘The Blonde just called me ‘dearest.’ Holy fuck balls.’  Callie had a choice to make.  ONE—Ignore this obvious hallucination and go back to bed to will it all away and she was normal again.  Or, TWO—she could open the door and see what explanation the Blonde had to share with her was.  AND she could find out who this friend of Addison’s was that magically showed up with the Blonde of all people.  
  
Callie ultimately opened the door.  
  
The Blonde strode in like this was an OR and she was the Ice Queen.  A surprisingly cute blonde, shorter than the Ice Queen, followed her into the apartment.  She quickly kissed Callie’s cheek and then cupped her jaw looking into her eyes.  “I must say you are gorgeous.”  Then still touching Callie, she turned to the Blonde.  “Blondie, she’s your pair?  How wonderful.”  Then she continued into the living room making herself quite comfortable on the skewed couch.  
  
Callie shook her head and looked from Blonde to blonde in disbelief.  What the hell kind of reality was she in where she lost a week and then two gorgeous Blonde women strode into her apartment and eye fucked her like they owned the place and had some kind of previous intimacy with her.  Well, the Blonde, her Blonde, ‘Blondie’ as the new one called her—she had been intimate with her, but that was the past and she had never strode in like she owned the place.  
  
“Uh.  Who are you?”  Callie turned on the newest blonde.  
  
“Antonella.”  She answered with a smile and bounce of her curls. “I’m a good friend of Addison’s.  I’ve been looking forward to meeting the both of you.”  
  
Antonella.  Callie didn’t know the name and frowned.  Addison was sending her friends now like presents?  Callie looked over this Antonella again—maybe there was a bow on her head.  There wasn’t and she turned to the other one uncertain.   And ‘Blondie?’  Callie frowned again.  Blondie was already becoming friends with this, this, Antonella woman?  “Oh.  Okay.  Um.”  Callie approached her Blonde and whispered in her ear.  “What’s going on?  Did you really come back?”  
  
The Blonde turned and gently embraced Callie.  “Yes, dearest.  I’m yours.”  
  
“I lost a week.  There’s something wrong with me.  I didn’t even know you came back.”  
  
“Dearest, that’s my fault.”  Callie again caught on the word.  “I was worried that you would wake up afraid and confused, so I made sure that you would sleep very well.  I had to go get Antonella once Addison called.  But we’re here now.  It is all right and will be clear soon.”  
  
Shaking her head, Callie half-laughed at the ludicrousness of the situation.  “There’s something wrong with me.  You’re calling me dearest and holding me like we were never separated.  Why?  Even if you just got back, it wouldn’t be like this.  What’s going on?”  Callie desperately implored.  
  
“Come here, then,” the Blonde whispered and held Callie flush to her body.  “Close your eyes.  I’ll help you.”  
  
Breathing in the smell of her Blonde, swirling in the madness her closeness brought to her, Callie leaned into her body like a magnet.  “Dearest,” she whispered.  “Relax now.”  Callie tried to do as she was told, but she was fully awake to the idea that her Blonde had returned and was more vivid than all of her dreams combined.  Her scent and her touch were intoxicating.  Callie felt like the top of her head wasn’t attached anymore and that she could walk on air if she had a mind to try.  
  
Clarity washed over her mind and Callie remembered.  
  
The Blonde had been in the apartment when she had gotten home from her photo tour of Seattle.  They had shared a kiss, and then they talked about lifetimes and choices.  She was a vampire and she wanted Callie to be her companion for a thousand lifetimes.  Most bizarre of all, Callie remembered having the most intense orgasm of her life even though the Blonde had not touched her much beyond the kiss and she had been fully clothed when her knees gave out.  She remembered sucking on the blood from Erica’s wrist before slipping off into a dreamlike trance.  Then Callie remembered all of her dreams and suddenly blushed as she realized that they were all real memories and not crazy induced dream fantasies.  
  
The Blonde had said there was a price to pay.  Callie couldn’t imagine that it would be too bad.  She had come repeatedly as her blood was sucked out of her practically to the point of death, before she was given a drink from the Blonde’s veins.  They had come together over and over as if they were the same person joined by the kiss and the commitment they were making with their minds, bodies and blood.  A thousand lifetimes together.  Interview With a Vampire from back in high school had nothing on this, although it was the closest thing she had ever read to describing what she had been swept up in the experience of.  Vampire lore had always fascinated her in its eroticism and the play between the powerful and the pursued.  Callie’s threshold for excitement was blown out of the water as she realized she was living a vampire reality far better than the legends.  
  
She remembered that every kiss had led to her coming, no matter how brief their encounter.  And every feeding had as well.  She wondered if it would be like that every time.  Could she ever kiss her Blonde outside of the apartment without coming?  Geez.  Talk about horny teenager.  
  
No wonder, she was so attuned to Blondie’s scent now.  They smelled alike.  Only that wasn’t the only thing.  Callie knew that all of her senses were stronger—sight, smell, touch, hearing, and taste.  Her strength and speed were beyond what a normal human could ever hope for.  In between rounds of wearing each other out, they had talked about keeping appearances among mortals and getting used to the differences.  
  
Able to remember now, Callie felt honored that the Blonde had come back for her and had chosen her.  Callie had never thought they would have enough time, especially since they had wasted so much at the beginning and then she had messed it up with Mark.  Now they would have enough time—they had an endless supply of each other.  Knowing they were ‘paired’ as the Blonde had called it made Callie immensely happy.  She felt claimed or possessed, in a good way.  Especially good, because she also felt she had claimed and possessed the Blonde in return.  
  
That was everything.  
  
Well, that and the incredible sex they had for days without interruptions from reality.  ‘Whatever that is.’  Callie wondered.    
  
When the Blonde released Callie, she came back to her own in her own skin.  “Sheesh.”  Callie said and flounced down next to Antonella on the couch.  “Sweep a girl off her feet, why don’t ya?”  Callie stared up at the Blonde in amazement.  
  
The Blonde smiled at her like a puppy.  “How do you feel?  Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m a vampire.  You’re my pair, is that it?”  
  
“Yes.  You are.  And I am.”  
  
“Okay.  Where’s Addison if this is her friend?”  
  
“Antonella is a gift from Addison.  She’s to be your first meal.”  
  
Callie scowled at the Blonde.  “Yuck.”  
  
The Blonde laughed outright at her and shared a knowing look with Antonella.  “It’s not like that.”  
  
Antonella leaned closer to Callie on the couch and pushed her hair back off her shoulder.  “You won’t kill me.  It will be okay.”  
  
Reassuring her in melodic tones, the Blonde explained.  “She wants to be your first.  I won’t let you make a fatal mistake.”  
  
Callie looked very concerned and protested.  “This isn’t like playing surgery as an intern and cutting your friend.”  
  
The Blonde laughed and it was like music.  Had everything about her become more amazingly gorgeous since her change?  Or did the Blonde hold back before?  Surely, they had kissed and been intimate before, but never had it felt like the kiss she had given her when she returned.  Callie smiled, thinking of her gorgeous mate as the Ice Queen.  If their colleagues at Seattle Grace only knew what she kept hidden away, then she would have been elected Goddess of the hospital instead of Ice Queen.  Callie suddenly felt jealous of the entire hospital.  She never wanted them to find out about her Blonde.  “No.  This is not a game of operation.  Callie, I understand your nerves, but Addison taught me, just as I will teach you.  You must drink, but not kill.  Of course, it is possible to kill, but if it is not completely necessary, then you violate the Code.  The Code helps to preserve the secrecy of our existence.”  
  
“Don’t violate the Code.” Callie said in sarcastic mock understanding as if this was all perfectly clear to her.  
  
“If we killed indiscriminately, then we would have been found out and exterminated long ago.  Our kind have been around for thousands of years and the Code has helped to keep us safe.”  
  
Callie nodded in wonder as she stared up at her Blonde.  
  
“We feed, and the victims live.  If they are willing like Antonella, then the experience is wonderful.  If they are not willing, then their memory is altered and they have no recollection of the incident.  They wake up tired, but in good health.  Some humans are genetically suited to help us follow the Code, since their bodies produce a surplus of blood that we can take advantage of.  Like Antonella.  She would die without having the excess blood removed.  She would die without the services of our kind or regular medical treatment.”  The Blonde sighed and shrugged.  “Addison explains it rather better than I do.  Suffice it to say that it is a mutually beneficial situation.”  
  
Antonella chimed in with a wicked sexy smile, “Pleasurable situation.”  
  
Callie turned to her.  “How did Addison find you?”  
  
“She has known my family for many generations.”  
  
“Wait!”  Callie shot up to her feet.  “Addison?  Addison!”  
  
The Blonde laughed her musical laugh again.  “Yes.  Dearest.  Addison is a vampire too.”  The Blonde motioned for Callie to sit on the couch again next to Antonella.  The Blonde sat on the coffee table facing both women.  “Mark is too.”  The Blonde said quietly.  
  
“What?”  Callie was on the verge of standing again, but the Blonde’s hands on her knees calmed her instantly and she huffed backward into the cushions.  “Of course, he is.  No wonder he was asking me all that shit about what I would do to get you back, what I would give up, how long would be long enough, if I could choose one person…”  Callie bit her finger thinking about how angry she was at Mark Sloan, vampire.  “‘Call her.’  He fucking tells me like some kind of oracle.  Did you know he could read minds?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Can I kick his ass?”  The Blonde shrugged but did not commit.  “Can you read minds?”  
  
“No.  That’s not my gift.”  
  
A shy giggle from Antonella.  “Her gift is her kiss.”  Antonella walked her fingers along Callie’s arm as she looked at her and then back to the Blonde.  Callie saw a wall of green as she glared at Antonella.  
  
The Blonde caught her look and scooted to the edge of the coffee table so that her knees pressed against Callie’s.  She leaned her torso over her legs and reached out to Callie with one hand on her cheek.  “None of that, dearest.  You are my pair.  Antonella is a friend.  A new friend to me, but one I hope you’ll enjoy as well.”  
  
ENJOY!?  Callie felt a rush of anticipation jolt through her body and settle into a damp pool in her panties.  It was only then, that she realized she was dressed only in her panties and a t-shirt.  Smelling Antonella’s sex and seeing her flimsy skirt and sheer top only heightened her arousal.  It felt normal, natural even to be paired with the Blonde, and having a conversation about vampire life virtually naked in front of a total stranger.  New FRIEND to ENJOY?!  Oh boy.  Her sex knew instantly what that meant even though her brain insisted on doing some time on the treadmill before it figured it all out.  
  
“She’s a, uh, meal?”  Both blondes nodded.  “Does feeding always…  You know?”  Callie leaned forward looking at her Blonde.  “Sex.”  
  
“Not always.  I guess.  I’ve only had two meals of this kind.  But it can if you like.  You choose of course.  If you want it to be sexy, then it will.”  
  
Callie swallowed and dared a glance at Antonella.  “If I choose sexy, she’ll feel sexy?”  
  
“That’s what I understand.”  
  
Callie glanced at Antonella before returning seriously to the Blonde.  “What about you?”  
  
“I’m your pair, but feeding is feeding.  Vampire to vampire violates the pairing.  Feeding with a mortal is not the same.”  
  
“So it would be okay.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And what if…  What if she doesn’t want to?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The sex?”  
  
“Ask her.  Callie, she is here by choice.  She is here because Addison knows her and because she has heard so much about each of us.  Addison talked up the both of us and Antonella has been anticipating this since Addison’s Seattle visit.”  
  
Callie scratched her neck nervously.  She had done a lot of things in her life and she was probably somewhat sexually adventurous.  However, her previous sexual limits had not even considered this situation.  It would have been beyond her dreams to conceive of this.  A situation where Callie sat mostly naked in her living room asking a friendly stranger if she wanted to come while her blood was sucked.  And that she would be having this conversation while her mate sat watching them?  That was, well, that was insanely hot in an ‘I want to bite your neck’ kind of way.  
  
Callie felt a warm hand on her face as she felt Antonella’s body turn into her.  “Your kiss will be lovely too.  She created you. Her gift will have passed to you.”  Antonella leaned in and kissed Callie, thus settling the sex question once and for all.  Callie twisted her body toward Antonella and ran her hand into her curls.  
  
“Wonderful.”  The Blonde purred.  
  
Antonella ran her hand under Callie’s loose t-shirt and Callie moaned into her mouth.  Callie ran her hand up Antonella’s thigh, pushing her skirt up as she went.  The nipple play was enough to make Callie completely wanton in her desires.  Callie straddled Antonella letting her fingers push aside the fabric of her panties and dive into her wetness.  Callie peppered Antonella with kisses and reached behind her to tease Antonella’s wet sex with her fingers.  A perfectly complete circuit of desire was moaning and throbbing before the Blonde sitting on the coffee table.  Antonella struggled with her overwhelmed senses and eventually her hands simply palmed Callie’s breasts.  Callie’s kiss had swept her away into the panorama of light, ocean breezes and pure joy.  Her heart was beating wildly and it was too much for her.  The Blonde seeing her place in the scene kneeled behind Callie over Antonella.  One leg between Callie’s and Antonella’s and on the other side her leg on the outside of them.  With one hand she reached around and down to Callie’s sex to get lost in the wetness there.  The other hand slid down behind Callie to find Antonella’s wetness below.  Again, a perfect circuit of desire was created, this time with all three lovers.  
  
Callie sank her teeth into Antonella’s neck and managed to hold on for a long minute before the Blonde sank her teeth into Callie’s neck above the shoulder.  Antonella came until she lost consciousness. Callie wanted to collapse against her, but the Blonde pulled back and licked her wound and Callie followed the lead.  The Blonde slid off her precarious perch and held out her hand for Callie to follow.  They moved to the bed leaving Antonella behind.  Callie gasped in surprise and rushed back to the woman.  The Blonde watched amused from the doorway as Callie laid the woman flat on the couch and then grabbed a blanket to cover her.  
  
The Blonde undressed before getting into bed and Callie took off her soaked panties and t-shirt.  “That.  Felt natural.  Is that, is it okay?”  
  
“If you meant what you said, Callie, about wanting me for a thousand lifetimes, then we are truly paired and that’s all there is to it.  But I’ve had quite the education about the truths of our nature over the past couple of months.  I wasn’t comfortable at first, but I felt natural and enjoyed it at the same time.  It’s called blood lust for a reason.  It’s why I gravitated toward you.  It’s why Mark followed Addison and gravitated to both of us.  Blood, lust, and sex all tied together in a way that we cannot escape.  It’s who we are unless we turn our back on it completely.  I’m not sure exactly, but Addison said it has to do with being able to lure unwilling humans to participate with us.  To make it pleasurable for them, so that they would be more willing.  Of course, like Antonella, some have a gift for it.  She, and others like her, choose to give us what we need.”  The Blonde wrapped her leg around Callie.  “I was shown a different way because my creator was kind of dying.  I had not had a proper meal in all of my 600 years.  Now that I know how to have a proper meal though, I think I rather would like to enjoy them as often as possible.  How about you, dearest?”  
  
Callie thought she was on fire.  600 hundred years and never had a proper meal.  “Wait.  Your first meal was in the last two months?  Where were you?”  
  
“Addison was about to eat when I arrived at her house.”  
  
“You.  You shared a meal with Addison?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“With Antonella?”  
  
“Trevor.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Oh.  Yes.”  
  
“And Antonella?”  
  
“Yes.  I was hungry.”  
  
“I can’t believe you.”  
  
“Yes.  I can’t believe me either.”  
  
“No, that.  That.  Was.”  
  
“Shhh.  It was free time before I understood what had happened with you and with Mark.  And Antonella was a meal that I brought home to share—with you.  I might add.”  Not waiting for any further protests, the Blonde used her leg to nudge Callie’s open.  Kissing her soundly to silence her had the desired effect and the Blonde let her hand make its way down Callie’s body to her already soaking core.  Rising above Callie, the Blonde kissed her and let their breasts rub together as their chests panted.  The Blonde slid her heat along Callie’s thigh and her fingers rubbed and thrust against Callie’s sex.  Callie lifted her head to kiss her and the Blonde teased and teased as she continued her attentions.  At last, the Blonde crushed Callie in a kiss that swept all of her senses away.  The combined power of their kiss was enough to blow the apartment building apart without a doubt.  The Blonde then pinned Callie as she bit her throat and sucked.  Callie had nowhere to go but to thrust against the Blonde’s body and push her thigh against the Blonde’s sex.  She thrashed about as wildly as she could in her semi-pinned state.  Then straining as hard as she could, Callie bit into the Blonde’s wrist near her head.  
  
The Blonde came hard against Callie’s thigh sending moisture dripping down both their legs.  She bit slightly harder on Callie’s throat, which made Callie moan.  The vibrations on the Blonde’s wrist made her come again suddenly as Callie came hard.  Licking the wound closed, Callie reached her hands up to pull the Blonde down against her.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“A thousand lifetimes.”  
  
“That’s right.”  
  
Callie snickered and fell asleep in the arms of her mate.  The Blonde pulled the blanket over them and fell asleep just as quickly curled up with her beloved.  


 

  
FIN.

 

 

 


End file.
